1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in power wrenches and more particularly to an powered ratchet wrench.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Power wrenches for threaded members, such as nuts and bolts are described in a variety of patents extending over a period of 20 years or more.
Huff U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,918 discloses a hydraulically operated wrench and special supporting arrangement for use in fastening and unfastening large size nuts used on head closures for heaters and exchangers.
Franck U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,040 discloses a hydraulically operated wrench used in making up fittings, such as couplings.
Wilmeth U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,244 discloses another type of hydraulic wrench used for tightening or loosening bolts or nuts on large pieces of flanged equipment.
Parker U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,560 discloses a hydraulic wrench having an adapter for varying the point of application of force to the lateral arm of the wrench.
Keller U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,776 discloses a hydraulic wrench having a novel ratchet arrangement therein,
Junkers U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,561 discloses another type of hydraulically operated wrench having a ratchet arrangement for driving the wrench.
Wilmeth U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,890 and 4,200,011 disclose still another type of ratchet arrangement in a hydraulically operated wrench